


The Lucky One

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableist Language, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Parents Mary and John, Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Castiel, Limping Castiel, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Gabriel, Scars, Sex, Shy Castiel, Sweet Dean Winchester, low self image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Arranged marriages were common in wolf culture. But, it wasn’t an appealing tradition to many young alphas. Certainly wasn’t to an unmated Dean and Sam Winchester, young alphas of the Winchester Pack.However, tradition must be followed.The hard part is Dean learning to love a broken omega his parents had arranged for him to marry. Especially an omega that believed he doesn’t deserve to be loved and worshipped.It wasn’t easy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 42
Kudos: 197





	1. The Bent & Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anyway, I needed to write something fresh, so here I am writing another Destiel Fic!🙂 
> 
> This fic contains the mention and practice of arranged marriages, self esteem issues, as well as, the use of derogatory remarks or ableist language at times. So please do not read if triggered easily!
> 
> There is a backstory to how Cas got those scars- but will be explained latter on in the fic.

**Castiel**

His heart was filled with sorrow, fear and agony. _How could they do this to him? How could his parents arrange to marry him off to a young alpha of the Winchester Pack? How could they think that he’d be ok in his soon to be new pack?_

How could his future alpha love someone _marred_ and _crippled_ like him?

The answer is _never_. His alpha will see him and be filled with disgust, rage and hate. And, he wouldn’t blame the alpha for being upset and anguished. Not with what _he_ had to present him.

That night, when his parents had told him the news of the arranged mating, he did not get any sleep, instead he wept and soaked his pillows with his salty tears. It was so sudden and tomorrow he would meet the young alpha and be taken away to Winchester Pack lands.

Gabriel, his younger omega brother, rubbed his back to try and soothe him, whispering broken words of ‘It’ll be ok Cassie. I’m positive the young alpha mate chosen for you will cherish you, support you and fall head over heels for you.’

He choked into his pillow, ‘He won’t Gabriel. How will he love someone who is littered in scars and has a limp in his walk because of a lifelong knee injury?'

His heart hurt so much as he remembered every rejection he had faced growing up, every ridicule, every twisted comment by an alpha who looked at him as if he were crap.He repeated the words they assaulted him with, _‘I’m imperfect, I’m bent, I’m broken.’_

Gabriel continued to rub his back and remain quiet, allowing him to release all his tears of sadness. Soon, he was feeling drained and tired. He babbled emptily, ‘You’re lucky Gabe. You’re perfect and my intended mates younger alpha brother will be ecstatic to have you as his mate.’

That’s right. They were both getting mated off to the Winchester brothers. He didn’t know who they were, nor has he seen their faces. But, he would bet that their reactions would be more appealing towards Gabe than he.

All Gabe could whisper was, ‘I’ll be by your side Cassie. No matter what.”

And those were the most heart wrenching words he had ever heard. Truly, Gabe was the only one that dared care about him. The only one who ever will. Soon, he would have to accept his dreadful truth.

He was never meant to be loved. A _stain_ and _taint_ on this planet he will always be.

* * *

**Dean**

He couldn’t believe this! He was going to be mated at 25! _No, no, no!_ He had so much to do, so much to see, so much to give before being forced to be tied down into a life of mating.

Tomorrow, he would meet his intended omega mate, one from the Novak Pack and bring him over to his Pack lands. Here they would wait the solid week for preparations before the mating ceremony would take place before the glow of the full moon. 

Both Sam and he were set up to be mated.

Sam his baby brother was eerily excited. Not him though!

He grumbled before his father, ‘Dad, I don’t think I’m ready!’

John sighed, sitting on his favorite leather chair. The older Winchester smiled a little on the sad side, ‘Son, you and Sam are sons to the pack leader, therefore, it is customary that you are mated between the ages of 20- 25.’ The alpha leader rubbed a hand down his face, ‘Look son, mating doesn’t mean that you immediately give up on yours goals and aspirations. It doesn’t mean you start a family immediately. You and your intended mate can still continue your education, make something of yourselves and when you’re ready have a family.”

He knew his dad was right. All his other friends were mated and living their lives. Come to look at it, the omega mates their parents had set up for them were absolutely sweet, charming and supportive. All his alpha friends still did what they normally would when unmated. _They attended parties, they participated in activities, they achieved their dreams-_ of course with their supportive mates by their sides.

He and Sam were the only two between 20- 25 that weren’t mated yet. Well, they had girlfriends before, but, yeah, those omegas didn’t suit them much. It was like he was searching for something in those omegas he had dated but didn’t seem to find what he was looking for.

He wasn’t no disrespectful brute. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that this sudden arranged mating wouldn’t be hard for his intended omega too. This mating needed to happen.

_Why?_

Well, the older a wolf grew, the more hostility he would develop towards his own pack if without a mate to center him. It was wired into every wolfs genes. Weirdly so!

So yeah, maybe this was a good idea too. 

He had tried to find his own mate, which his parents allowed him time too, but, he just didn’t appeal to any. Lisa was fantastic in bed, but didn’t know a damn thing about respect. Anna was a sweetheart, but only to a limit before she turned into this overly possessive freak. And the list went on…

So maybe it was a good thing that his parents chose someone for him. He knew that his mother and father would choose someone who would be a good fit to him. Sam too. 

‘I hope I can make my mate happy dad.’

Mary popped into the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolate followed by Sam carrying a plate of sliced up apple pie. She commented, ‘I know that both you boys will make both your mates happy.’ She placed the tray on the tea table, ‘Now come on. Let’s soothe the nerves via some hot chocolate and freshly baked pie.’

Sam sat down beside him and uttered quietly, ‘We’ll both be ok, Dean. I’m sure our intended mates are amazing individuals.’

He nodded and couldn’t help but ask his baby brother, ‘Are you ready for this Sammy?’

Sammy took a sip of his hot chocolate, “Honestly Dean, I’m nervous as hell. But, deep down I have this feeling that whatever happens tomorrow will be for the good of us, our family and our pack.’

He nodded and let his mind wonder. Oh what would his intended mate look like? Would he have dark hair, blue eyes, perfect lips? - _just like the omega he sees in his dreams._

A recurring dream from his childhood that seemed so vivid and real. It would be truly remarkable if his wishful thinking actually came to reality. _Yeah, maybe by a long shot._

Right now, he would just learn to enjoy the night with his loving family.

 **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave some love and comments too 🙂 They inspire me!


	2. Dreaming

**Cas**

He adorned a _specially_ tailored gown only made for omegas. It was _designed_ in such a way that he was covered from neck to foot in his intended mates favorite silk color of choice. In this case, his mate was favorable towards sky blue.

Gabe’s mate was favorable towards honeyed brown. 

He always hated these _omega specific_ gowns. It only spoke of how society chose to display omegas as _gift wraps_ for alphas without giving the omega any choice nor say in the matter. Omegas did as they were told, wore what they were told to, and subject to orders of anyone ranked higher than them.

Only a few lucky omegas had great parents that wouldn’t bow to the norms of society. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case of Gabe and Cas. Their parents looked at them with absolute scrutiny and disgust. _Mostly, him._

And he felt the wrath of their scrutiny and disgust. He felt it in the whips he had gotten on his back, marring and disfiguring the once smooth milky skin. He felt it in his injured for life right knee, one that was hurt by a solid whack to his knee cap via the thick wooden handle of a mop. All under the hands of his alpha father, Michael.

What was more painful was that mother never said a damn thing.

His parents would only send a very young Gabe to his room with a basin of antiseptic laced water and a damp cloth to get to dabbing the wounds on his back. In the case of his damaged knee, the doctor only told him ‘ _you deserve it, omega.’_

Gabe would take care of him, sing him to sleep with soft hums and whispers of _‘I got you Cassie’._

He was supposed to protect Gabe from all harm and he was by taking the whips his little brother was supposed to get instead, and he thought he had been doing so well until……this!

_Until an arranged marriage!_

_How could he protect Gabe from another alphas wrath?_ Oh how his heart ached with sadness and sorrow. _Why did life have to be unfair to both of them?_

He was startled out of his depressive thoughts when a series of soft knocks on his bedroom door sounded. His little brother entered the room, meeting his eyes through the mirror. “Cassie, mom and dad says to come down to the gardens. Our mates are almost here.”

He closes his eyes briefly, feeling his heart squeeze in agony. _How could this be their lives? Had he and Gabe angered the God’s?_

He turned to lay eyes on his brother. His brother looked heavenly in his honeyed brown silk gown- fitted in all the right places and flaring down from waist to ankle. Exactly the same as his.

But, his heart cringed when he glanced into his brothers light brown eyes. It held _fear and sadness_. A storm brewing underneath that beauty.

He smiled shakily, “We’re going to be ok, Gabe. I won’t let anything happen to you. Never.”

And he damn well meant it. Even to his last breath, he would try to protect his little brother from the wrath of any alpha. He was prepared to take his little brothers punishments, just like he always has.

All Gabe did was smile shakily with tears in his eyes. The little omega wolf then succumbed to his fear and sadness, walking up to him and surrendering himself to a trembling hug, which he returned tightly. Gabe sobbed into his shoulder, “I’m scared Cassie.”

Castiel felt hot tears run down his cheek, holding his little brother as close as possible to his heart. “Me too, Gabe. Me too. But, I will do all in my power to keep you safe, I promise.”

_And by the God’s he swore he would._

* * *

**Dean**

Novak Pack lands had the same scenic view of Winchester Pack lands. There were tall pine trees littering the mountain sides, there were placid lakes and waterlily filled ponds in the flat lands. The only uniqueness inside Novak Pack lands were the different varieties of orchids that grew like weeds everywhere. 

Almost like a pesky parasite.

A _beautiful_ pesky parasite!

As they passed a orchid filled meadow, he had a sense of déjà vu, like he’d been here before. Like he had run in these very fields with that _someone special_ by his side.

The fields _an old friend._

And maybe, a thousand lifetimes ago.

Sam who was seated shotgun in the Impala said, “You sure you’re ok to drive Dean? We could always swap.”

He was focused on the drive, he could see the road and feel baby’s engine roar underneath him, but, he was at the same time drifted into his own thoughts. He shook his head and eyed his baby brother out of the corner of his eyes, “It’s ok Sammy. I’m good.”

His eyes drifted to the rear view mirror. He could see their parents truck several meters behind them. He felt his heart relax some, thankful that his parents were accompanying Sammy and he to meet their mates, as well as, escorting them back.

He may be a young of age alpha, but, sometimes he needed his mom and dad by his side.

“I’m thankful that mom and dad are coming.”

Sammy nodded, eyes filled with soft agreement, “Yeah, me too, Dean.”

The rest of the drive was filled in silence. It wasn’t long before they were parked outside a handsome white marbled mansion. All he could do when he turned the ignition off was whistle, “Wow. Neat.”

_What they didn’t know were the horrors that this lavish home masked._

**

Here they stood in the Novak’s massive orchid covered gardens, side by side their parents, all handsome in their black suits and skinny ties. They were standing in a wonderful circular clearing with a fountain of water flowing in the center, sending out soothing therapeutic sounds of trickling water.

It was a wonder as to why Mr. and Mrs. Novak wanted them to meet outdoors. Sammy had said something that itched at his curiosity, _“Maybe, they don’t want us to see all the ugliness that happens indoors, Dean.”_

Maybe?

Who knew aye. Big rich families like these tend to have an ugly side to them. A lot of _secrets_ hidden behind closed doors or a lot of _skeletons_ in their closets. 

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, not really realizing, until his dad laid a gentle grip on his elbow, gruff soothing tone whispering, “Son, calm down.”

He wanted to reply, _‘I am calm dad’,_ but found himself drifting off into a pleasant state as a scent so alluring and heavenly permeated the air around them.

And by the gentle hum Sammy made, he was certain his brother smelled the same heavenly scent too. 

“They’re here.” Mary whispered, almost sounding excited.

And damn did that send shivers down his spine. 

His eyes searched, his eyes was drawn to him. The graceful omega with the slight limp, in the sky blue gown. Those blue eyes, that dark hair and those beautiful perfect pink lips reminded him of the a certain wolf.

He found a small gasp being torn out of him, the alpha wolf in him awakening and purring in delight as it narrowed down on its omega and its tantalizing apple pie scent.

It’s omega. It’s perfect half.

_The omega from his dreams._

**TBC**


	3. Angel

**Cas**

His heart was beating a mile a minute. There was an invisible magnetic force drawing him towards the alpha with the green eyes. That scent of leather and whisky was heavenly, making his tummy flutter butterflies. 

An excitement was brewing deep within his chest.

Now, all these feelings made him confused. What was happening? Why did he feel like tilting his neck to the side, just so the alpha could…NO! He won’t go there! 

Damnit Castiel! Get yourself together!

He kept his vision to the ground, trying to will his beating heart and contain the heat in his cheeks, as he stood but a meter apart from his intended. He ignored the light purrs of his baby brother beside him, taking responsibility and greeting, “Hello Winchester’s. I am Castiel.”he gestured to his brother beside him, “And this is my brother, Gabriel.”

He was doing pretty well, so far, until a deep gruff voice with the most gentlest tone uttered, “Please, look at me, omega.”

As if an invisible force was guiding his chin up, he met the green eyes of the alpha that smelled so alluring. This time, he felt his omega yip within him, particularly happy that its alpha was smiling so handsomely back. He couldn’t help the small pull at the corner of his lips as he glanced into those warm welcoming eyes framed by the most longest lashes he’s ever seen on a man. He didn’t mean for the next words to slip out of his mouth, “You…like me?”He didn’t dare turn his head to see why Gabe was giggling like a school girl with a crush while he chatted with the other long haired alpha.

The green eyed alpha blushed light pink, rubbing the hairs on the nape of his neck, “Um- you’re really…beautiful, omega. You smell real good too.”

Yeah, his heart was skipping several beats now. Could this be possible? Again, his mind always drifted to the negative flaws he had with him and somehow words crawled out of his mouth, murmuring with slight heartache, “But, I’m imperfect alpha. I limp.”

He felt the iron press of his father’s hand at the base of his spine, the man’s fingers digging into his skin through silk cloth as a warning to ‘shut the hell up!’

The green eyed alpha nodded, smile a little saddened as he acknowledged so tenderly, “I saw, sweet omega, however, that doesn’t make you imperfect. In my eyes you will never be imperfect, I can promise you that.”

He had never been at a loss for words or thrown off guard by an alpha before. An alpha speaking so sweetly to him was not a normality in his life. He wondered for the first time if there was a light at the end of the tunnel?

He wondered if that light was alpha Dean Winchester?

* * *

**Dean**

Damn, the omega was getting him all nervous, excited and clumsy. He was all mushy and sweet, something that was not him. But, he found that he didn’t care! He enjoyed being cute and honest with his omega. 

An omega who looked like a fallen angel from the heavens above. Could such a celestial being exist in real life? In this case, he would say ‘yes’. There is no beauty that can compare to the perfect omega before him.

So, he spoke his truth.

Even when he felt saddened and worried about his omegas degrading statement of being imperfect because of his limp. No, he didn’t care about his slight walking difficulty- well there was a story there that he’d like to find out and he did care- but, there was no imperfection. Not in his eyes.

He glanced around seeing the omega feel not very at ease when his father, Mr. Novak, stepped closer to the wolf. Hmm, something wasn’t right. He spared one last glance at Sammy, who was chatting and smiling goofily at his blonde omega mate and decided that his baby brother would be ok if he briefly took his omega away from this tense atmosphere.

He wanted some time alone with his blue eyed omega beauty.

He held out a crooked elbow, “Walk with me through the orchid gardens, my angel?”The smile that spread across the omegas lips was reflecting a hint of surprise and joy, those blue eyes peered at him like he was trying to see into his soul too.

The omega nodded and reached out to close a warm palm round his elbow, words spoken in a smoky voice of, “We shall, alpha.”

**

So, whilst the elders chatted and Sam and Gabe were off on their own private walk, he and his angel took a slow walk through the brick garden pathways. He honestly felt a little nervous about stumbling on his own feet, as he looked for something to talk about.

Maybe he should start with something genuine.

He cleared his throat, “Um- thank you for agreeing to take a walk with me, Castiel.” He added, “Um- do let me know if you need to take a seat and rest up.”

The omega shyly answered in a barely there voice, “I’m ok, Dean.”

He smiled, “So, you know my name. I thought that maybe your parents didn’t tell you.”

“No they did.”It was silent for a few seconds before the omega asked, “Why did you call me angel? I mean, I don’t think I’m fitting for such a magnificent title.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his angel. He carefully covered his omegas hands in his, bringing those soft hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently, meeting those curious blue eyes and blushing cheeks. He murmured, “Trust me, angel, you are the most brightest light and star I have ever laid eyes on. An angel from the heavens, sent here to shine in beauty and to guide many through an inspiring path. I found my inspiration today, angel, and that’s you. I will cherish forever and wholeheartedly.”He added, cradling their entwined hands to his chest, “You are magnificent and I am the luckiest alpha alive to have you be a part of my life, should you choose so to be?”

Yes, as much as he was willing to claim Castiel as his mate, he still wanted his omega to have free will to choose. 

Castiel caught on, eyes searching, “Are you saying that I can choose to walk away from this arranged union and that you wouldn’t punish me for it?”

His heart hurt that the omega would ever think that he would punish him. Again, he wondered what this beautiful omega had been through. He needed to clear any doubts, replying, “Of course angel. I will not force you to be with me if you choose not to do so. I will respect your every decision.”

There was complete silence between them. He felt a little put under the microscope, bare for everyone to see, as the omega tilted his head and took him in with deep thought. Jesus, he had never felt more nervous before. After some time, a genuine smile that touched the omegas eyes made itself known, the omega squeezing his hands lightly, “I would love to be your omega and angel, Dean Winchester.”

And damn was that melodious music to his ears- the angels were definitely singing.

**TBC**


End file.
